Teach Me
by Jessi Brooks-Cena54
Summary: What happens when Jessica Irvine finds a student in the parking lot alone? Falls in love with his Dad of course.
1. This Year's Different

**So I don't know how people feel when authors use the same O.C for every story but for some reason I can't not have John with Jessica Irvine (my O.C Jericho's sister, not his wife). So though they are both in the story together (again) things will be different. For example, no one is a member of the WWE in this story; I thought I'd try it out. So WWE owns those you know, and I own those you don't! Enjoy!**

For as long as Jessica Irvine could remember she wanted to be a teacher. She used to read to all her stuffed animals and teach them the things she learned in school throughout the years. As she got older her passion to teach only grew and when she graduated high school she had only one goal, to become a teacher.

Here she sat years later in front of 25 9 year olds teaching them things that every third grader should know. It was currently the 3rd week of the school year and Jessica was slowly starting to discover their personalities. For example she learned that Nate Brooks spoke his opinion often no matter if it'd hurt you or not, much like his father Phil Brooks an anchorman on channel 5; known for dropping "pipe bombs" when he shared his thoughts of certain politicians, or Natalie Rhodes who often let other students know that she was the best looking in the class and everyone should wear paper bags over their heads.

Jessica knew she'd have her hands full this year, with personalities like those. Plus they were only two of the 25, she knew that combined with the other strong personalities of the class, this was going to be an interesting year. However there was one boy who stuck out to her, Anthony Cena he was a cute kid, with a quiet personality. Occasionally he'd crack a joke with some of the other kids, or stick up for someone when they were being bullied but while in her class, he barley spoke and when he did…he chose his words wisely. Jessica shrugged it off as "new teacher" shyness and hoped that he'd let his personality show like the others. Now that they were in the third week and he still hadn't changed, she wondered if he would.

The school day passed quickly and the children were now getting ready to go home. The buses were called from the loud speaker and when each student heard their number they left to where their bus was waiting. Certain kids didn't take the bus and were picked up by their parents or a guardian. Within 20 minutes all of the kids had left her classroom and it was finally quiet. She stayed for a couple of hours organizing and finishing her lesson for tomorrow when an teachers assistant came into her room.

"Ms. Irvine, one of your students is still here." Jessica was shocked. Who didn't get on the bus? Who didn't pick up their kid? She quickly got all her bags and got up.

"Can you take me to where they are?" the assistant nodded and led her out to the parking lot where Anthony Cena sat on the curb, his chin resting in his hands.

"You can leave, I can take it from here." Jessica said. The TA nodded and left, off to tend to her own family. Jessica placed her bags on the floor and sat next to Anthony on the curb. He looked up at her and she saw the saddest blue eyes she has ever seen in her life.

"Anthony, who was supposed to pick you up?" the little boy opened his mouth to speak but Jessica heard a deeper, more concerned voice first.

"ANTHONY!"

**So what did you think? If you want to read more let me know, if not tell me too…so we can get rid of it and forget it happened.**


	2. I Don't Want to be Right

**AHH! I'm so happy you guys like this story! I'm excited now! So today my mom ran the NYC marathon and he finished it so I'm writing because I'm happy! P.S I'm really sorry about how short the last chapter was, I didn't realize it till I looked at it after it was posted so here is another chapter! WWE owns those you know and I own those you don't! Enjoy!**

"ANTHONY!" Jessica looked up to see a big guy in a suit. His tie was undone as were the first few buttons. His eyes were exactly the same as Anthony's except his were full of concern. She guessed this was his father, Mr. Cena. She had read about him and heard about him on the news. He was a widely successful business man and was known for taking down and out companies and raising them from the dirt.

"Anthony, I'm so sorry buddy! Linda quit today and I didn't find out till I got home. I'm sorry champ." Mr. Cena bent down and hugged his son. Anthony wrapped his tiny arms around his dad and nodded sadly.

"Anthony wait in the car, I'll be right there." Anthony hopped into 's Mercedes, while Mr. Cena stood up and turned to Jessica.

"Miss…" he started

"Irvine." She finished

"Miss. Irvine, thank you for staying with him. It's just our nanny quit today and only left a note…she didn't even bother to pick him up or wait till I got home to leave. I promise this won't happen again." He said remorse in his tone.

"It's okay, things happen." She replied understandingly. She wondered why his wife couldn't pick Anthony up.

"It's just I feel bad for him you know? Since his mother left us it's been rough. It's only the two of us, if you don't count the endless amount of nannies we've had. I wish I wasn't so busy so I could actually be the dad he deserves." He told her.

"Mr. Cena…" she started.

"John, call me John. Mr. Cena is my father." He said with a smile, a very cute smile.

"John, you don't have to explain yourself. This was completely out of your control. I'm sure you're a great dad and he understands why you're not around all the time. Don't be so hard on yourself." She replied. He smiled.

"Thanks, any way I should let you get home to your husband." He said.

"No need, don't have one." She smiled. He turned around and winked at her

"I guess I'll see you soon then." He got into the car and drove off.

"Was he just flirting with me?" she thought. "Nonsense, he's your student's father. Even if he was you have to ignore it…no matter how cute he is." She picked up her bags and made her way to her car.

~Cena residence~

John sat in his home office with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe that Anthony was left at school for so long. The least the bitch could do was let him know that she was quitting and that she wouldn't pick Anthony up at school. Thank God for his teacher…

Anthony's teacher. Miss. Irvine…Miss "I don't have a husband" Irvine. She was beautiful. Long chestnut brown hair, warm brown eyes, and a smile that made his heart skip two beats. He hadn't felt this way since the day he met Anthony's mother, his ex-wife. Maybe she was the one he was looking for, the one girl who can make him whole again. But there was one problem, she was his son's teacher! Is it wrong to be attracted to her?

Well, if it was wrong…he did not want to be right.

He'd have to do something. Maybe take her out to dinner? Too formal? Coffee? Too casual…and type of date? Too soon. He'd start small…flowers…to say thank you. Pretty flowers for a pretty woman. He'd make a bigger move at parent teacher conference in two weeks. Then it would just be the two of them…he'd be able to make moves. He just didn't have to fuck up as a Dad until then.

~Next Day~

Jessica walked into her classroom with her bags and a coffee in hand. The students would be here in 20 minutes giving her just enough time to set up for the morning activity. When she looked at her desk she noticed the prettiest bouquet of flowers she had ever seen. After placing her bags on the floor she walked over to them and noticed a card poking out between some flowers. She read it and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Miss. Irvine, I just want to thank you again for staying with Anthony last night. I'm glad he has such an excellent and caring teacher like you. See you soon at parent teacher conference. – John"

Well, this was surprising. Her student's father sent her flowers. Is that even allowed?

Why wouldn't it be? It's just a thankful father, letting his son's teacher know how grateful he is that she was there when his son was left alone. She shook her thoughts from her head and began to set up. Right before the kids walked in she hid the flowers beneath her desk. She didn't know if Anthony knew his father sent flowers and didn't want to make it awkward if he did. She'd try to keep everything as normal as possible, to help him forget that he was left at school last night.

Soon the kids all came into the classroom putting their things away and starting the morning activity that she planned. Anthony walked in and followed his morning routine as if nothing was different. When Jessica saw him sit down her thoughts drifted back to his father.

If being attracted to John was wrong, she didn't know if she wanted to be right.

**Still like it? I don't know if its moving too fast but I wanted to show that there is a strong attraction between the two of them without it being "but they just met" awkward lol. Please let me know what you think and thank you to the 5 that reviewed! You know who you are !**


	3. Breaking All the Rules

**Sorry this took so long! I started writing it and then my computer crashed and I got mad and lost the will to retype what I had. Then finals started and I got lost in school work! So I finally have forced myself to sit down and write this chapter, I was really excited for this story and I'm mad at myself for not getting it going! So here it is! Parent teacher conference! WWE owns all you know and I own those you don't! Enjoy!**

Jessica POV

Mr. and Mrs. Brooks just walked out of my classroom as I sighed. That man was just like his son, loud and always talking. I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes as I knew there were only a few couples left. I still hadn't seen John, Anthony's father, and I was wondering if he was going to show at all. My eyes shot open as the next set of parents walked in. Just by his eyes I knew this was Mr. Randy Orton and his wife Samantha. Randy was a well known lawyer and the rumor is that he hasn't lost a case yet. I knew this would be an easy meeting as their daughter, Alanna, was an absolute doll.

Randy shook my hand and introduced himself and his wife and they sat down. I smiled as I began.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Orton, let me tell you, you have an exceptionally bright daughter…"

John POV

I sat outside Miss. Irvine's classroom for 45 minutes. I thought about what I was going to say, what I was going to do and decided on whether or not I'd ask her on a date. Every time I felt prepared and was 100% ready to go, until the couple before me walked out and I freaked…I then let the couple who came after me go before me. I'm pretty sure I let half the class go before me. I don't know what is wrong with me, I'm always so confidant. Maybe it'll come back when I'm in there.

I just let the Orton's go before me. Randy an I have been friends for years and him and his wife really helped me after the divorce and helped me learn about how to take after Anthony. Our kids have pretty much grown up together and we always joke that they'll get married…and then Randy goes on about how if Anthony touches her before she's 30, he's dead. Before I know it, they're walking out with smiles on their faces.

"You're turn John." I look around and realize there are no other parents around…I have no choice…unless I leave…but I said in the note that I'd see her now. I was so confident two weeks ago…what happened?

I nod towards Randy and walk in the room…there she was…sitting at her little table pushing some papers together and looking like she was getting ready to leave. I knocked on the door and smiled…it was now or never.

Jessica's POV

I looked up and there he was. He was leaning against the door frame, smiling.

"Come in Mr. Cena." I said…I had to keep this professional. He walked towards my table and sat down across from me.

"Did you like the flowers?" he asked.

"Mr. Cena…" he gave me a playful look. I smiled and started again, "John…we are here to talk about Anthony's progress so far and I'm here to answer any questions you may have for me." I finished.

"I did ask a question though." He smiled. I smiled back.

"Yes, I did they were beautiful." He smiled again.

"Good, I'm glad…now what can I expect Anthony to learn this year?" I smiled and began to explain what is going on, what Anthony should expect to learn this year, and how he's starting out this year. He had no complaints and before either of us knew it, the meeting was over. Though I was kind of sad to see him go, I was glad this was all over. He thankfully didn't make any big move and the flowers were just to thank me for staying with his son…hopefully this will make it easier to not be attracted to him. As he said good bye he got up and started to walk away…I know he's my student's father and all, but he has a great ass. I guess I was too busy staring to noticed he had stopped at the door.

"Hey," he said slightly turning and smiling. "I know this is crazy but do you want to go out with me Saturday night?" I stared blankly before his words registered in my head. My student's father was asking me out… I'm pretty sure there are rules against this….and I was about to break all of them.

"I'd love to."

**I hope you liked it! Let me know! Thanks!**


	4. Why Would Anyone Leave This?

**Sorry this took soooo long! College is a bitch and then when I finally had break for a month all I did was sleep…and party. But now I'm back and I happen to have some free time so I thought let's do this. So I hope you like it! WWE owns all you know and I own those you don't! Enjoy!**

Jessica's POV

"Okay class time to put everything away and pack up. I hope you all have a good weekend and I'll see you all Monday!" I finished up my lesson and smiled. It was finally the end of the day and it was a Friday which meant my date with John was tomorrow. To say I was excited was an understatement. I hadn't been on a date in a while after my last boyfriend Evan broke up with me. Apparently a teacher wasn't a profession that was "serious" enough.

On the other side I was extremely nervous about tomorrow. This was a student's father. Plus it was only the end of October…we should have waited longer or not done this at all. Maybe I should call the date off. I can get his number from Anthony's emergency contact card and tell him I can't go tomorrow.

"Ms. Irvine?" a little voice shook me out of my thoughts. I look down to see none other than Anthony Cena standing in front of me.

"Yes, Anthony."

"This is for you, it's from my Dad." He extended a little hand out to me which was holding an envelope. I took it from him and he ran back to his backpack placing different books and folders inside it. I looked at the front of the envelope which had Ms. Irvine written across it. Was he cancelling the date? I felt a wave of disappointment wash over me. I waited until the kids all left before I sat down at my desk and opened the letter.

"Dear Jessica,

I've realized that I have not asked anyone out in a long time and I forgot to ask you if I should pick you up or if we should meet at a place, set up a time, or even pick out a place for that matter. So, here's my number, let me know what's best for you.

-John"

His number was written at the bottom of the note. Should I call him? Text him? Was it even too soon to respond to his note? I'll wait till later…when I'm home…I'll make him think I just read the letter. Perfect. I took a stack of spelling tests that the kids had taken today and began to grade them.

~John's POV~

I watched as Anthony came out of school and looked around. I had to start taking half days on Thursdays and Fridays until I found a new nanny. My mom watches him the other three days, but she can't watch him for much longer, she already raised 5 boys she doesn't need to raise another. Anthony finally spotted me and came running over.

"How was school Champ?" I asked as I took his backpack from him.

"It was good, I gave Ms. Irvine the note you gave me." Well, at least I know she has it.

"Good. Now how bout we go play some baseball?" he looked up at me and gave me the biggest smile. It makes me happy to know that us spending time together means just as much to him as it does me.

We walked to the car and jumped in. Within a few minutes we were at the house and I quickly threw mine and Anthony's things into the house and changed out of my suit. I met Anthony in the backyard, he already had the baseball and the gloves and the bat if we decided to throw some batting in. We played for hours before we decided to order pizza and watch a movie. After eating Anthony and I continued to watch the movie before he fell asleep. I stared at him sleeping and frowned, why would my wife ever want to leave this?

~Jessica's POV~

I sat at home washing my dishes when I decided to call John. I glanced at the note while I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. When he didn't I decided to leave a message.

"Hey John, its Jessica I want to let you know that I got your letter and whatever is easier for you will work for me. If you could call me back and let me know that'd be great. See you tomorrow!" I hung up and waited for him to call back. I cleaned the house a little bit made sure my dog had food and water and the sat on the couch and watched some TV. I must have dozed off because the next thing I know was jumping up at the sound of my cell phone. John was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jessica, its John."

"Hey how are you?"

"I'm good you?"

"I'm good thanks."

"That's good, I want to apologize for missing your call earlier. I was with Anthony outside and I left my cell phone in my coat and couldn't find it."

"Aw, it's okay." I giggled.

"So any way I was thinking I'll pick you up at 7 and we can go to this Italian restaurant in town that just opened."

"That sounds great." I proceeded to tell him where I lived before we hung up for the night. I went to my bed with a smile on my face. It looks like tomorrow was already shaping up to be a good day. I was going on a date with a handsome guy who had the cutest son. I couldn't help but think about his ex-wife. Why would anyone want to leave them?

**I understand this was a bit of a filler chapter but I didn't want to put the date in just yet so I went with this. I hope you all liked it and I hope to have the next chapter up soon!**


	5. Only Time Will Tell

**Sorry this took so long but I'm going through a lot of personal things right now. I'm trying to update everything I promise! But here's the date I hope you all like it! WWE owns all you know and I own all you don't! Enjoy!**

Jessica's POV

I smoothed out my black dress for the 800th time in the past 10 minutes. I'm so nervous that I'm actually forcing myself to breathe because even doing that is hard right now. I looked down at my red pumps as I re thought them, were they to out there? I didn't want to look like I was going to a funeral. My red clutch balanced it out right? I didn't have time to go change anything because the door bell rang. I looked at the clock…7! Already! I ran for the door with my bag and took one quick look in the mirror…I really hope I don't look like a hooker.

I opened the door to reveal a very handsome looking John. All I had to do was keep telling myself that he wasn't a student's father and everything would be fine right? Let's hope.

He looked at me and smiled while holding a bouquet of red roses. I smiled back at him quickly noting how sexy he truly is.

"For you." He said I smiled.

"Thanks, let me just put them in the house." I quickly ran back to the kitchen filled the nearest container I could put water in and dropped the roses in…I'd put them in something nicer later. I went back to the front door where John was standing and smiled. He led me out to his car, a two seater Porsche. He opened the door for me and I sat inside. As he walked around to get in the driver seat I quickly admired the interior of the car. It was so clean and sleek; clearly he spent a lot for this car, and a lot to keep it so nice.

John's POV

I quickly walked around my car to get to the driver's side after closing Jessica's door. When she saw the Porsche her eyes had gone wide, I knew this would impress her, I can check that off my list for tonight. I smiled to myself as I opened the driver's side door and got in.

"You have a very nice car." She said. I turned to her and smiled.

"Thanks, I only use it for special occasions." I told her. She smiled a blushed. Make her feel special…check. I'm on a roll. I sped off in the direction while we made small talk. We spoke about why she became a teacher and I told her how I got into my business. I tried to keep the topic off Anthony and school. I didn't want this to sound like a parent teacher conference. I pulled up at the restaurant and got out of the car handing my keys to the valet while another opened her door and helped her out. You can tell she was a little shocked at what was going on. I made sure I pulled out all my tricks tonight. I really wanted this to work out…I'm tired of being alone. She seems really sweet and she's a teacher so she'll be a good mom. Plus, she was gorgeous…not that looks are the only thing that mattered but, hey it's a plus.

We got to the matradee and gave him my last name. He led us to a table in the back just like I had asked when I called. I thanked him and pulled out Jessica's chair and sat down.

Jessica's POV

I couldn't believe he was doing all this. Never have I ever had a first date like this. I'm so lucky he's easy to talk to or I would have already blown this date the minute I saw the Porsche. We picked up our menus and began to look for something to order in a comfortable silence. I saw the prices and my eyes literally jumped out of my head. This place was so expensive! I immediately began to look for the cheapest thing on the menu, which proved to be difficult. I finally found something and put my menu down just as a waiter came with a bottle of red wine. He poured us each a glass.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked. John looked at me.

"Are you ready or do you need more time?"

"I'm ready." We gave our orders and he walked away. John and I began to talk about our family life and where and how we were brought up.

"Five boys? Your poor mother!" he chuckled.

"Yup, there were five of us and we drove that poor woman crazy." I laughed.

"I'm sure you boys were always busy." I smiled.

"Let's just say it was never a dull moment." We laughed.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I only had one brother and he is 10 years older than me. Big age difference."

"Are you guys close?"

"We got close as we got older. Growing up it was hard…I was 7 he was 17, he wasn't so into playing with Barbies at that age." I laughed.

"At 17 he wasn't, but are you saying at one point he was?" we both started laughing. The waiter came and brought us our food. As we discussed our parents and found out that we both came from divorced families and that we were both 19 when it happened. Who knew that such a sad event in our lives would have brought us closer together.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if my parents' divorce influenced my divorce. That if maybe they would have stayed together I would have seen what a successful marriage looked like, and modeled my own after it." He said.

"John, it wasn't your fault you're wife left you. Don't beat yourself up about it." I said.

"I guess, but there was one good thing about it." He said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"If I hadn't gotten divorced, I wouldn't be sitting here with you." I blushed, he smiled.

John's POV

I can't believe I brought up my divorce. Am I stupid? At least I recovered nicely. As she blushed from my compliment, I realized how much I liked her. Every time she smiled I got butterflies in my stomach. Something my ex-wife never did. Maybe my divorce was the best thing for me.

The waiter came back and took our dishes away. We decided not to have dessert because we were both to full, the waiter brought the check and handed it directly to me like I had asked. I looked at the total and smiled. Blow and obscenely amount of money on dinner and drinks? Check. I placed my credit card in with the check and the waiter took it away and brought it back within minutes. We both got up and I placed my hand on her lower back as we walked out of the restaurant. I thanked the staff and we walked out to my awaiting car. We both got in and I looked at the time. It wasn't too late so I figured I could stretch this date out a little longer.

"Hey, you want to go to the park?" I asked her.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." I smiled, nothing like a little romantic walk in the park to end a perfect date. We got to the park and I got out and opened her door. We walked around a little bit and spoke about interests and things we want to accomplish. It was very easy to talk to her, she was so sweet and understanding. I felt like I could sit down, tell her my life story and all my deepest secrets and darkest fears. I could truly see myself being with her.

Jessica's POV

Walking in the park with John was sweet. We continued to talk about things and I was really starting to get to know him better. I really like him, but he's my student's father, can I really date him while I'm teaching his son? If parents found out that I'm dating him, they're all going to think I'm going to give Anthony the special treatment. Then the board will find out and I could lose my job and then what? What if it doesn't work out? I'd lose everything. Am I really ready to take a risk like that?

Soon we were back in the car laughing about something he had said. He took me back to my house and walked me to my front door.

"Tonight was amazing." He said.

"I agree. I had a really nice time tonight John, thank you for taking me out."

"Anytime, and maybe we can do this again…you know…have a second date?" he stumbled on his words. He's so cute. I smiled, I'm taking this risk, I have to do what makes me happy and John…he makes me happy.

"I'd love to go on a second date with you." He smiled at me.

"Great, I'll call you. Goodnight Jessica." He kissed my cheek and I blushed.

"Goodnight John." He began to walk to his car and I opened my door and went inside. As I closed the door I heard him speed away. I let out a girlish shriek and went to my bedroom to get ready for bed. Would this risk be worth it? Only time will tell.

John's POV

I opened the door and closed in quietly. I looked at my mom who was watching TV on the couch.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"It was perfect Ma, she could be the one I choose to risk it all with again."

"John don't you think you're jumping the gun? Remember you have a little boy to think about this time." She said.

"I know, but I didn't feel this way with Liz at all. I feel like I'm floating on air when I'm with her." I said as I un did the first few buttons on my shirt.

"Just be careful son, she is Anthony's teacher." I looked at my mom.

"I know, but I can't let her be the one that got away." I said. She smiled at me.

"As long as your happy…" she said as she put her coat on.

"Right now I am." She kissed me on the cheek and left. I headed upstairs to Anthony's room to check on him. I walked in and he was sleeping. I kissed him on his forehead and went to leave his room when he spoke up.

"Dad, is Ms. Irvine going to be my new mommy?" I froze.

"I don't know Champ, go back to sleep and we'll talk about it tomorrow." When I was met with silence I knew he was sleeping again. As I walked to my bedroom I thought about his question. Could she be his new Mommy? As of right now I say yes, but only time will tell.

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	6. The Next Step

**For once I'm sitting in the Student Center with absolutely no work to do…while this is amazing I'm absolutely bored out of my mind so it's new chapter time! I'm going to speed things up to December now which is roughly a month and a half after John and Jessica's first date. I hope you like it! WWE owns all you know and I own those you don't! Enjoy!**

I walked into my classroom with fresh copies of a holiday work sheet for the kids to do after lunch. It's something fun and relaxing they could do for the last day before break. I placed them on my desk and sat down. I had about 15 minutes before they all came back in to relax. I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath; my moment of silence was interrupted by the ding of my phone. I opened my eyes and looked at it. I had a new text message from John. I smiled…ever since that first date we had we've been having at least a date or two every week and he makes sure to call or text me a couple times a day. Though we've never actually labeled ourselves as boyfriend and girlfriend I haven't been seeing anybody else and I don't think he has been either. Anthony knows we have been going out and he seems fine with it. He actually speaks up in class a whole lot more now.

"Hey beautiful, how's your moment of peace?" he wrote. I chuckled considering he just broke it.

"Amazing, how's work?" I wrote back.

"Boring as fuck. I've been in meetings all day" I frowned.

"Well that sucks lol"

"I appreciate the sympathy lol"

"Anytime : )"

"Haha, listen tonight Anthony is going to a sleepover birthday party. The house will be empty and I was thinking we could spend a little time together tonight?" My eyes widened. One I have never been to John's house and two we've only kissed like a couple times, and they're little pecks, well except for the first one.

Flashback~  
>I wrapped my coat around me a little tighter. It's mid November and I'm already freezing. I opened the door to the little café down the block from school and immediately spotted John already sitting at a table. He saw me and smiled, I smiled back and walked over to him.<p>

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" he smiled. I sat down and took my coat off. We ordered food and coffee and just talked about our day so far and what was going on. He was tired, as usual. I swear he works way to hard. We ate quickly as we both had to get back to work soon. Before an hour even passed we were finished and putting our coats on. We walked out hand and hand and he hailed a cab for himself as I opted to walk back. We hugged and I turned around and began to walk back when he called out my name. I turned around just in time for him to grab me and place his lips on mine. Time seemed to stop and everything melted away. His tongue grazed my bottom lip and I parted my lips to give him deeper access. We kissed for what felt like forever but in reality was like 2 minutes. We pulled apart and he rested his forehead against mine. He smiled and I smiled back.

"I've been waiting for a long time to do that." I smiled not being able to form words. He laughed and kissed me quickly again before saying goodbye and getting in his cab. I walked back to school in a daze. Definitely the best first kiss I have ever had.

~Present Day~

I smiled at the memory and looked back at the text. Technically we aren't dating so there is no way anything sexual could happen. Unless he doesn't want a relationship and just wants into my pants. I bit my lip as I thought about what to say. I could say no….but I haven't seen him at all this week as his latest babysitter had quit. I don't know why they all keep quitting…

"Sounds good to me…what time should I come?"

": ) I drop Anthony off at 5…if you want I could pick you up after I drop him off? I'll just bring you back after or whenever you decide to leave…there's no time restriction tonight." Did he just give me the option to stay overnight?

"That sounds good to me, I'll see you later then" I wrote back.

"Great! P.s dress comfortably ; )" my eyebrow raised. Before I could think of what to write back the kids all came running back into the room.

"Gotta go, kids are back." I dropped my phone into my bag and stood up.

"Okay class quit down!" I said as I began to give the instructions for the activity.

~Later that night~

I looked in the mirror and analyzed my outfit. Jeans and a lose top was comfy right? I pulled at my camisole underneath my shirt. My shirt was sheer and tunic like which wasn't restricting so that was comfortable…right? I grabbed my coat as I hear John honk the horn outside. I opened the door and locked it and walked out to John's car which was the Mercedes. I opened the door got in and leaned over to give John a quick kiss on the lips. He pulled out of my drive way and we spoke about the rest of our day and our plans for tonight.

"I figured we'd order pizza and watch a movie tonight…is that okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, sounds fun." I smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Good, because I didn't have a backup plan." We laughed. Within a couple of minutes we arrived at his house, which was a whole lot bigger than mine. We went inside and we took off our coats. He took my coat and looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

"What?" I asked.

"That's your definition of comfy?" he asked, humor clearly evident in his voice.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked. It was then I noticed what he was wearing, sweatpants and a white t-shirt. That's what he meant by comfortable.

"Come with me." He said still smiling. We walked through the house and he gave me a tour which ended with his bedroom.

"Sit." He said as I plopped down on his bed. He went to his draws and pulled out gray sweatpants and a zip up hoodie. He handed them to me.

"Go change" he said. I nodded and walked into his bathroom which was the size of my kitchen. I took off my jeans and tunic and put the sweat pants and hoodie on. I walked out and he laughed.

"I think you actually might be better off in Anthony's clothes." He said laughing.

"Ha ha. I didn't know you meant sweats!" he smiled and walked over to me placing his hands on my hip.

"Personally," he said in a whisper, "I think this is the prettiest you have ever looked." He said resting his forehead on mine. I smiled.

"So what you're saying is…" I started, "is that I look bad in my clothes?" I said with a chuckle. His face dropped.

"Now…I…I never said that!" he stumbled as he pulled away. I started laughing, he smirked when he realized I was joking.

"That was not funny I really thought I actually insulted you!" he said. I continued laughing.

"You're gonna get it!" he said, now laughing himself. He started coming towards me and I booked it. He chased me around the house before finally catching me in the living room, picking me up and holding me tightly.

"Gotcha!" he smiled. I giggled and leaned down. Our lips met and it was just like the first kiss we had back in November, absolutely heart stopping. We pulled away and smiled at each other.

"You hungry?" he asked. I nodded and he put me down and went to order the pizza. I walked around the house and looked at all the pictures hanging up. There were tons of Anthony as a baby and pictures of him and John. There were some of John as a teenager with a bunch of guys. I walked to the kitchen back to John.

"The Pizza should be here in 20 minutes." I nodded and he grabbed my hand and led me to the couch. We sat down and watched TV together until the pizza came. When it came we ate in the kitchen and spoke about a variety of different things. When we finished we went back to the living room and he popped the movie in. We got close together and he draped a blanket over us as we cuddled. I couldn't help but sigh contently as I leaned against his chest.

John's POV

I looked at Jess who was very into the movie. She's so pretty and she looks absolutely amazing in my sweats. I held her close as I tried to get back into the movie, but I just couldn't with her being so close to me. My thoughts drifted back to the conversation I had with my son earlier.

~Flashback~

"Dad?" Anthony spoke up from the back seat.

"Yeah bud?"

"Is Ms. Irvine you're girlfriend?" My eyes nearly came out of their sockets.

"Um, uh, no not yet champ…why do you ask?"

"Well, it's clear that you like her like her…you like, like her…not just like." I chuckled.

"I do like like her champ."

"Then I don't know what you are waiting for." He said, I coughed.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked. Did my son just call me out on my dating life?

"I don't know why you are waiting so long to ask her to be you're girlfriend…Dad are you scared of girls? I understand that they have cooties and all but you're my dad…you're not scared of anything." I couldn't believe he was saying this to me. My son was attempting to give me dating advice.

"No bud I'm not afraid of girls, I'm just…waiting for…you know what…I'll tell you when you're older…there is absolutely no reason for you to worry about this now." Time to be a dad…

~End of Flashback~

Now, it's time to be a man. I kissed the top of Jess's head and she looked up and me. I leaned down and kissed her passionately. She instantly responded and after a couple of minutes I pulled away slightly. I smiled as I looked into her eyes.

"Be my girlfriend?" she smiled and nodded. I leaned back in and began to kiss her again, it got much more heated and I'm pretty sure we've lost interest in the movie. I began to deepen the kiss and she leaned back as we began to lose ourselves in each other.

**I hope you liked it! What do you think's gonna happen? Review please!**


	7. The Morning After

**I just got so into this story every time I have a free moment I get so excited because I get to write more! I hope you guys like this one! Plus last week was John's birthday! 35, and still looks like 25..lucky bastard. Plus my twin cousins were born that night and now share a birthday with him! So happy birthday to both John and my little cousins Gianna and Mathew! WWE owns all you know and I own those you don't. I'm sorry that this chapter was uneventful, its really just a filler! Enjoy!**

Jess's POV

I woke up in a bed that certainly wasn't mine. I let my eyes adjust and finally realized I was in John's bed, wait what?

I was in John's bed. I looked next to me and there was no John. I quickly lifted the covers and saw that I was still fully clothed. I sighed and thought back to last night. I was finally his girlfriend, I smiled. Last night I remember kissing him a lot and then we started watching the movie again, which is when I'm guessing I fell asleep. He must have carried me up here and put me in the bed. Now the question is where is he? I got up and grabbed the hoodie which he must have taken off me. I walked back to the den and stopped. John had never been in the bed with me at all. There he was passed out on the couch mouth hanging open, snoring up a storm. I laughed at the sight and went over to him. I poked him a couple times and he didn't even move.

I giggled and kissed him on the forehead and walked into the kitchen. I figured I'd make him breakfast since he slept on the couch and all. I reached for the coffee pot and started that. Then I went into his fridge and got out all the necessary ingredients that I'd need for the various amount of food I'd make. I started cooking and soon the whole house smelled like the food I was making. It wasn't long before I felt large arms wrap around me I smiled.

John's POV

I woke up and my hand immediately went to my neck. Maybe sleeping on the couch was a bad thing. I could have just slept in Anthony's room…idiot. I sat up and was immediately met with the smell of food, and it smelled delicious. I got up and walked into the kitchen and smiled. Jess was in front of the stove cooking. I walked up and wrapped my arms around her.

"Morning." I whispered into her ear.

"Morning, you know you didn't have to sleep on the couch." She said.

"Now I do." She laughed

"So whatcha making?" I asked

"Eggs, bacon, and pancakes." She said.

"Mmm, sounds delicious."

"Let's hope." She said. We both laughed.

Soon breakfast was ready and we sat down to eat. We spoke about different things while we ate and then washed the dishes together. We were sitting on the couch watching TV now.

"What time do you have to pick up Anthony?" She asked. Crap, I almost forgot about having to pick him up.

"I think the invitation said 12. Do you wanna come pick him up with me or drop you home before? It's up to you." She sat quietly thinking for a moment. I can understand why though, if she shows up with me to another student's house, especially Nate Brooks' house, people will start talking.

"Whose house?" she asked.

"Nate Brooks." She looked up at me.

"That's definitely a no. I'll just go home before." She chuckled. I did too, even she knew what would happen if she went to the Brooks residence.

"If you want, you could stay here and get ready while I pick him up and then the three of us could have a day? He already knows we are seeing each other, and he's going to find out that you're officially my girlfriend, though I'm pretty sure he'll be happy about that one." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Long story." She giggled.

"How about you go pick him up, ask him if he wants to hang out with the three of us, or if he just wants some Daddy time. Depending on what he says I'll either wait for you guys to get home or if he says no I'll call a cab." She said.

Jess's POV

Spending a day with Anthony was a big step. Not only was it "hey daddy has a girlfriend" but its "hey daddy's new girlfriend is your teacher, let's play family!" It could make an 8 year old really uncomfortable.

"Do you have to take a cab? Can't you just wait?" he asked. What's wrong with a cab?

"John, a cab is fine." He nodded.

"Okay sounds like a plan." He said coolly, looking back towards the TV. I placed my head on his shoulder.

"Don't force him to chose what you want." I said.

"I'm not gonna force him."

"Give him both options." I felt him deflate under me.

"Gotcha." He laughed.

"I guess you've figured me out already." He chuckled.

"So, I guess you saw this coming." He grabbed me flipped me on to my back got on top of me and kissed me deeply. A little bit later he pulled away and smiled.

"No, I can't say I did." I smiled and he did too before leaning down again. We continued to make out and things were getting pretty heated until.

"John, Anthony!" he shot up and looked at the time. He was late.

"Listen," he said while running to get his shoes and keys "take a shower, use whatever you need hairbrush…I think I have one, anything you need or want to use, use it." With that he bolted out the door. I sat on the couch, in the same position he left me in slightly stunned. I got up and headed upstairs to where my clothes were, I decided to take a shower but which bathroom? I quickly texted John who told me to use his, I ran in not knowing how far the Brooks' live and quickly came back out and got dressed. John has no blow-dryer as he doesn't need one so I have to let it air dry. I looked in my bag and grabbed deodorant, which I always carry around, and I got lucky, I had eyeliner! When I came out of the bathroom I went to my phone and John had texted me saying him and Anthony were on their way back and that Anthony wanted to go see a movie with them. I said okay and sat back down on the couch and watched some morning talk show till they came back.

**I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will skip a week so the day with Anthony won't be spoken about in detail. If you review soon I'll try to update soon!**


	8. Two Steps Foward

**I'm so sorry this is late! But it comes with the news we already know! Ladies and gentleman he's getting divorced! While the fan girl in all of us is over joyed, we have to remember that he is hurting. My parents are also getting divorced, and his already did so I'm sure he (as well as myself) understands that while what is happening is causing so much pain in the end its for the best and both people deserve to be happy and to find someone that makes them happy. So here's to John finding someone who makes him happy…enjoy the chapter! WWE owns all you know and I own those you don't!**

John's POV

I walked around the mall holding Jess's hand as we scattered to find some last minute gifts for Anthony and other family members. Ever since Anthony found out that Jessica and I were finally dating he was happy as well as doing a great job from not telling his friends that his dad was dating his teacher. We walked into a Toys R Us and began to look at the toys.

"John, does he have this?" She held up a hotwheels race track.

"Nope." She smirked.

"Well, do you think he'd like this?" she asked again.

"I think so, I don't see why he wouldn't." She put it in the cart.

"If he doesn't like it I'm blaming it on you." She said as she passed me and started to throw in some extra cars for him to use with the track.

We continued to walk around the store with me now pushing the cart and her throwing in random toys for her nieces and nephews and a couple of more things for Anthony. We were looking at some crafts when I heard two very distinctly familiar voices.

"Shit!" I yelled.

"What?" Jess asked.

"The Orton's are in the next isle over!" her eyes went wide.

"Crap! Where should I go?" she looked around frantically.

"Just go to the next isle!" I gave her a little push towards the next isle just as Randy spotted me. Jess bolted and I turned around.

"Cena!" he yelled.

"Hey Randy. Hey Sam. What's up?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"Nothing much, getting some last minute gifts. Seems like you are too." He said.

"Yup, you know me…I'm always working so I barely had time to shop." He nodded.

"I know man, but uh hey…who was that woman you were with?" I gulped, crap.

"Um, what woman Randy?"

"There was as little brunette next to you about a minute ago."

"No there wasn't. I don't know what you're talking about." I attempted to deny his allegations.

"John, we saw you push her away." Randy said seriously. I sighed.

"She's my girlfriend." Both Sam and Randy's faces instantly lit up and they smiled.

"John! That's great!" Sam said.

"Dude, I'm so happy for you! Tell her to come here so we can meet her." Randy said.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea." I said.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Um, because…."

"Because why John?" Sam asked.

"She's shy…?" I said unsure, well it was worth a try.

"John," Randy said sternly. "Tell her to come here." I sighed feeling defeated.

"Fine, but don't over react or flip when you see her."

"Deal, but can I ask why?" Randy asked. I only held my finger up as I went into go get Jess.

I walked into the next isle where she was looking at some toys, pretending to consider buying some.

"Hey, come here." I said and she looked up.

"Are they gone?" she asked.

"No, they want to meet you." I replied.

"But they already…" I cut her off.

"As my girlfriend." I smiled and held my hand out to her. "Don't be nervous." She snorted.

"If it was only that easy." She said as he reached out and laced her fingers with mine. We turned the corner back into our original isle and immediately noticed the shocked faces of Sam and Randy.

"Now, I know you already know her, as Ms. Irvine but I want to introduce you to her as Jessica, my girlfriend." Jess and I anxiously waited for one of them to say something. They looked at each other before Randy spoke.

"John, are you sure you want to take a risk like this? You're jeopardizing a lot for not just you, but Ms. Irvine." I squeezed Jessica's hand before speaking.

"Yes, Randy. This is what we both want…she makes me happy man." I smiled, so did Randy.

"Well, then…nice to meet you Jessica. I'm Randy and this is my wife Sam." He raised his hand to shake hers. She smiled and put hers out to meet his.

"It's nice to meet you both!" She smiled before we all laughed at the situation. We all spoke for a little bit before Sam and Randy invited us over a night next week for dinner, as friends, not as a parent teacher type of gathering. Jess and I continued to shop and I couldn't remove the smile off my face. If it was this easy telling my friends that I was dating my son's teacher, how hard could it be telling everybody else?

Jessica's POV

I smiled as John and I continued to shop. I'm glad that Mr. and Mrs. Orton…I mean Randy and Sam took the fact that John was dating me so well. John and I continued to shop before finally getting online and paying for everything. I would spend the night at John's while Anthony went to John's ex-wife's parents for the night to exchange gifts and celebrate Christmas early. I would give Anthony his presents the morning of Christmas Eve before going to spend Christmas Eve night with my parents as well as all of Christmas.

20 minutes later John and I pulled up to his house and we brought our bags inside and left them out so we can wrap them. Anthony was already with his grandparents. While John went to get the wrapping paper I quickly snuck his present under the tree. He came back down and we began to wrap. We spoke about different things including past Christmases, holiday traditions, and funny family stories.

"You know, I'm kind of bummed that we won't be together tomorrow and the next day." John said.

"I know, but we can't just come out and be like 'Hey we're dating even though we probably shouldn't.'" I said.

"Well," he began, "My family knows I have a girlfriend."

"And, my family knows I have a boyfriend, they just don't know you are a student's father."

"Same." He said, "Only that they don't know you're Anthony's teacher, not that I'm dating a student's father." He made a face after his last statement, I laughed.

"If you were dating a student's father I'd be both confused and worried." I said still giggling.

"Haha, don't worry…I'm yours and only yours." He said with a smile. I literally melted. I walked over to him and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"You better be." I said lingering by his lips for a moment, long enough for him to lean down and steal another kiss before we fully pulled away. We continued to wrap the gifts before hiding them in John's closet.

A couple of hours later John and I went out to grab a quick dinner, nothing too romantic. After wards we went back to John's to exchange our gifts that we got for each other. We were sitting on the floor by the tree staring at the two small boxes under the tree, a glass of red wine in each of our hands.

"You open yours first." I said.

"Ladies first." He countered back. We stared at each other with smirks on our faces.

"Same time." He said.

"Deal." We each went and reached for our gifts unwrapping them at the same time. As I pulled away at the paper I revealed the infamous robins egg blue box. I slowly opened the box to find a tiffany's charm bracelet with many charms on it already.

"I can't believe you spent this much." John said. I looked up at him to see him pulling the Rolex I got him out of the box.

"Me? YOU!" I exclaimed holding the bracelet up. He smiled.

"You like it?" he said smirking, "Anthony helped me pick out the charms."

"John, it's beautiful!" he smiled again.

"I'm glad you like it." Now I smiled at him. He helped me put it on before I helped him clasp the watch around his wrist. I'm glad I got the extra links on it, it fit just right. We spoke and snuggled a bit more before he drove me home. A couple of minutes later John was putting the car in park and walking me up to my door. I unlocked it and John and I stepped inside. Once we were inside he turned around and leaned down to kiss me goodbye. Things started to getting pretty heated and hands started to explore. There was no way I was going to let this man walk out my door tonight. I pulled away for a brief second.

"Stay with me tonight." I said breathlessly.

"I thought you'd never ask." He said before leaning back down.

**Hope you liked it! Think they're in love yet?**


	9. I Love You

**I know this is so late and I'm so sorry! A couple of announcements before we get to the chapter- 1. I have changed my Pen Name! I was like 15 when I made my account and nobody writes like that name was written anymore. 2. I am on twitter and instagram, so if you're interested (I do follow back for those who want that) my twitter name is LilDivaJessi (again 15 yrs old) and messages me for my instagram because I do use my actual name) and 3. I put up two new little stories that deal with each other called "If You Ever Come Back" and "Back at Your Door" they are Punk/O.C/Cena, please check them out and I hope you like them! Now I give you chapter 9! WWE owns all you know, I own those you don't! This is mostly a filler chapter and it will lead into the major conflict of the story, Enjoy!**

-2 months later –February 14th

Jessica's POV

I opened my eyes and instantly smiled as I felt the grip around me tighten. John had become a frequent overnight guest ever since Christmas and I was not complaining. Every time Anthony slept over someone's house John and I would have our own little sleep over, whether it was his house or my house we didn't care. Anthony was at John's ex-wife's parents for the weekend so John is staying at my house till Sunday. This afternoon we would go out with Randy and Sam (who we hung out with frequently) and then John and I would go off and have our romantic night which he has planned completely on his own.

I turned to look at John, being careful not to wake him. He had a content little smile on his face as he continued sleeping. I smiled and carefully slipped out of his grasp grabbed his t-shirt and put it on. I walked into my kitchen where I started cooking for the two of us. I tried to finish everything before he woke up but the second the smell left the kitchen he was by the sink smiling.

"Morning." He said, quickly pecking my lips.

"Morning." I said as I placed two dishes on the small table.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked me.

"Wonderfully, just like every time you're here." He smiled brightly and we sat down. We began to eat and I couldn't help but think about how perfect everything had been going lately. We finally told and introduced each other to our families. Both were a little skeptical at first, especially mine, but they both approved as long as we were happy. John's mother is an absolute doll and calls me about three times a week. John thinks it's funny but he likes that we get along seeing as his ex-wife barely made an effort to spend time with his family.

John and I lounged around the house before meeting Randy and Sam for a quick lunch. A week prior they had asked if they could tell Alanna who Uncle John was dating and they wanted to tell me how it went. Thankfully it went smoothly and Alanna promised to tell no one, as long as Randy promised to by her the new Barbie. Lunch lasted around two hours before John dropped me off home so he could start preparing for tonight. I went home showered and did my hair before cleaning the house a bit. After putting everything back in order I changed into a black cocktail dress. I did my make up grabbed my bag and my shoes and sat down on the couch waiting for John. I had a lot more time that I thought so I picked up 50 Shades of Grey and began to read. Soon enough I heard John (who also has his own key) unlocking the door. He walked in with roses and smiled. I smiled back.

"50 Shades of Grey huh?" he said while walking closer to me. I smiled and nodded. "You know, I heard 50 Shades of Cena is a whole lot better." I laughed and he leaned down to kiss me.

"Happy Valentine's Day baby" he said against my lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day." I said back. I reached down put on my shoes and grabbed my bag. We walked out the door to the porche and John sped away to yet another extremely glitzy restaurant.

Inside was beautiful and we were sat immediately. A waiter came brought out red wine and an appetizer. I looked at John and he smirked. He had ordered everything beforehand. The evening was perfect and there was nothing that John hadn't done for me. The food was nothing short of amazing and we split dessert between the two of us. He held my hand the whole dinner occasionally kissing it, and staring into my eyes the whole night. I felt like I was dreaming but there was no way I was going to pinch myself now, I was enjoying it way too much. After dessert John grabbed both of my hands.

"I might be taking a leap here…" he said wearily. I looked at him confused.

"Just because I'm saying this doesn't mean I expect you to feel the same way…" What is he talking about?

"I love you." My heart stopped. He loves me? Holy shit. He looked at me as I stared back at him, he was smiling now…all trace of being nervous was gone. I smiled back.

"I love you too." He smiled his million dollar smile and leaned across the table to kiss me. Tonight was perfect. John stood up and helped me up as we began to walk out of the restaurant to go back to his place.

Mystery POV

I narrowed my eyes at the couple seated not so far away from my colleges and me. Here I was trying to have a business meeting and he had to show up. But of course he wasn't alone.

"Find out who that bitch John is with is." I said to my assistant. I strained to hear his conversation.

"_I love you."_

"NOW." I barked as my assistant scrambled to get up and run out the door.

**Uh-oh! Who do you think this person is and why do they care so much about Jessica and John? And John said I love you! I know it should have probably been better though. Review please!**


	10. Bingo

**Again, I know I'm slow with the updates but hey, things get in the way. WWE owns all you know I own those you don't. Today we start off with a week after the "I love you". Enjoy!**

Mystery POV

I slammed the papers down on my desk and did all but scream. This little whore had a squeaky clean record. She was a school teacher that had great reviews from the board and was highly requested by parents. There had to be something here that I could use against her. I looked back down at the sheet. 

Name: Jessica Irvine

Address: 1026 Sea Port Drive, West Newbury Massachusetts

DOB: January 18th, 1977

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brown

Marital Status: Single

Occupation: Elementary School Teacher; currently teaches 3rd Grade at Newbury Elementary

Crimes against the State: None

Parents: Ted and Loretta Irvine

Siblings: Christopher Irvine

Other: None

I looked back at the occupation area. Where was it that Anthony went to school again? And just how old is that brat now? I called my Assistant over.

"Yes Ms. Herberdeu?" she said shakily.

"Find out what school my son goes to, what grade he's in, and who is teacher is. NOW." I ordered.

"Right away mam." She ran off doing what she was told. I love when my assistants don't come with a backbone.

Jessica's POV

"Okay boys and girls, tonight for HW I want you to do the back side of the Math Sheet from last night and to read your independent reading book for 30 minutes. Don't forget to write it on your log and get a parent or guardian to sign off on it." I said writing the homework on the board. It was Friday again and I had been on cloud nine ever since last week. Tonight however I had to watch Anthony at John's house since the nanny had quit yet again. I managed to ask this one why and she simply said she couldn't handle John's demanding schedule. John was pissed as he'd have to start taking half days again so I thought I'd step in till he found someone else. He refused at first because I'm with Anthony all day but I insisted. It would give Anthony a chance to really get comfortable with me. Of course there was one problem…

I couldn't take Anthony from school.

It would raise alarms and the board would have to know that I'm approved to take him. But of course they'd wonder why and we couldn't come up with a why other than we're dating. So we came up with a system with the help of our good friends Randy and Sam.

On Thursdays and Fridays Sam would pick up both Anthony and Alanna. Alanna has dance class on both Thursday and Friday so Sam would take them both there. I would go to the dance studio and pick up Anthony to bring him back to John's where I'll stay till John gets home. It seemed fool proof.

Soon the kids were packing up and leaving for their buses. Anthony looked at me when the walkers were called and I winked. He smiled and walked out of the room with Alanna. I waited for all the other kids to leave before gathering my stuff, including an overnight bag for John's, and walked out to my car. I placed everything in the trunk and drove off to the dance studio. I texted Sam once I was in the parking lot and she walked out with Anthony.

"Hey buddy!" I said as Anthony ran to the car. He smiled and said hi back. I opened the backseat door of my Nissan and he jumped right in. I turned to Sam.

"How's it going?" she asked smiling. I knew she was referring to John. I smiled goofily.

"It's perfect. I just wish we didn't have to hide it." I said.

"I know, but sometimes you have to do strange things to make yourself happy. Speaking of happy, Randy and I have never seen John so happy. I also heard he said those three big words last week." She said grinning. I smiled even bigger.

"He did, he was so cute about it too!" I gushed. She smiled and laughed.

"I'll let you go, I think Anthony has had enough girlie stuff for one day." She said. I laughed and hugged her goodbye before I got into the car. I got in and began to drive towards John's house. I asked Anthony what he wanted for dinner, to which he responded pizza and French fries. We stopped at the supermarket to pick up things to make pizza as we decided to make it ourselves.

Soon we were back at John's house unpacking our bags. We washed our hands and began to roll out the dough for the pizza. I let Anthony place the sauce and the cheese over the dough and I placed it in the oven. I quickly chopped up some potatoes to make French fries while Anthony sat at the table doing his homework.

"Miss. Irvine, can you help me with this problem?" he asked me. I smiled.

"Sure bud, but you know when we are outside of school you can call me Jessica." I said sitting next to him. "Now which one are you having problems with?"

"Okay, and number 12." I looked at 12 and helpfully guided him through it. I gave him a couple more like 12 to do on his own just to make sure he understood it. Soon the food was ready and Anthony finished his sheet. We set the table together and ate while he told me all about the things he does outside of school, like baseball and play video games.

"Hey, Jessica…will you play x-box with me after dinner?" he asked enthusiastically. I chuckled.

"Sure but I don't know how to play." I responded.

"Don't worry! I can teach you!" he said.

"Okay, lets clean up and go play." He let out a yes and I laughed. We washed the dishes together and made a plate for John, placing it in the microwave. Anthony took me into his playroom and started explaining all of the controls to me.

John's POV

I sighed heavily as I closed the front door. Of course I got stuck at the office and couldn't be home early like I wanted to. I aimed to be home at 6 and somehow walked in at 9:30. I took off my shoes as I heard laughing coming from upstairs.

"Jessica! You have to push A!" I heard Anthony yell. What are they doing?

"I did! It just didn't work!" I heard Jessica say laughing. I took off my coat hanging it up before heading to Anthony's playroom. I loosened my tie and started undoing the buttons of my shirt. I finally got to Anthony's playroom and I stopped. There sitting together on the floor was Jessica and Anthony playing X-box. Anthony was currently leaning over showing her what button to press and when to press it.

"You have to press it when the guy comes up to you!" he told her again.

"But I did, he killed me before I could fully press it." She responded.

"Here, it's like this Jess." I said making my presence known. Both of them looked up at me and smiled. I sat behind Jess placing my hands over hers while Anthony restarted the level. When it was time I pressed down on her fingers making her press A and successfully defeat the bad guy.

"I did it!" she said laughing.

"Finally! Now we can move on to the next level!" Anthony said happily.

"I don't think so champ, you have baseball in the morning, plus you need to read." I said. Anthony dropped his head before turning the game off and heading to his room. I tightened my grip around Jess making her turn her head towards me. I kissed her sweetly and pulled her up with me.

"Help me tuck him in?" I asked her.

"I'd love to." She said smiling.

We made our way to Anthony's room just in time for him to get into bed with his book. I walked over to him and kissed his forehead.

"15 minutes and lights out okay?" I asked.

"But Jessica said I had to read for 30 today in class." He said back.

"How about you read for 15 minutes tonight and 15 minutes tomorrow night?" Jessica said. "That way it's still 30 minutes."

"Okay." He said. Jess and I began to walk out of the room. I grabbed the doorknob in preparation to close it behind us.

"Goodnight Champ, sweet dreams." I said.

"Good night Dad, good night Jessica. I love you both." I felt Jess freeze next to me, I smiled.

"We love you too." I said closing the door behind us.

"I'm going to go change." I said.

"Okay," she said snapping out of her trance. "I'll go warm up your dinner." She headed down the hallway while I went in the opposite direction to my room. Today must have been a success if Anthony loves her. I wonder what they did today. I finished changing and went down to the kitchen. Jess was sitting on the table a plate of food at the chair next to her. I kissed her cheek and sat down in front of the food.

"Anthony and I made it together." She said smiling. I smiled back.

"You know he really does love you. Both as a teacher and as his Dad's girlfriend." I said.

"I love him too. You're doing a really good job raising him John." I looked up from my food.

"Really? Because I don't think I'm around enough." I said.

"John you are around as much as you can be. He worships the ground you walk on." She said. I smiled.

"So what did you guys do today?" I asked her. She went on about everything they did and talked about. I was surprised that she got him to do his homework and that he felt comfortable enough to ask for help. I got up and washed my dish as she told me about how funny it was to see him teach her how to play video games.

"I don't know who had more fun, you or him?" I laughed.

"We both had fun!" she said. I grabbed her hand and walked her to my bedroom. We both got changed and slipped into bed. I shifted towards her wrapping my arms around her and began to kiss her neck.

"John!" she squealed. I continued my assault on her neck.

"John what if Anthony comes in?!" she asked.

"I locked the door." I mumbled against her skin.

"But what if he needs you?!" I ignored her.

"John please, it's a big step that I'm sleeping over while he's in the house, let's not leap by having sex while he's here too!" I stopped.

"You'd really feel that uncomfortable?" I asked her lifting my head to look at her.

"Yes, I wouldn't be able to look at him without thinking about what we did." She said. I sighed.

"Well, if you really feel that uncomfortable." I said lifting myself off her so I could hold her.

"Thank you." She said.

"Anytime babe." I kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight sweetheart, I love you." I said snuggling into her hair.

"Goodnight babe I love you too." She said and we both drifted off to sleep.

Liz's POV

I refuse to let my assistant leave until she finds that information. She better hurry up because I want to go home too. Good for nothing little…

"Ms. Herberdeu, I found that information you wanted." My assistant said running into my office.

"Good, what took you so long?" I asked her.

"It's really hard to get information on kids. Files like that are locked up tight." She said shakily.

"Fine, you may go." I dismissed her.

"Thank you." She bolted from my office and grabbed her coat making a mad dash for the elevator. I looked at the sheet in front of me.

Name: Anthony John Cena

Address: 23 Birdsview Lane, West Newbury Massachusetts

DOB: August 6th, 2005

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Brown

Marital Status: Single

Occupation: Student at Newbury Elementary, in Miss. Irvine's 3rd grade class

Crimes Against the State: None

Parents: John Felix Anthony Cena and Elizabeth Herberdeu

Siblings: None

Other: Minor

"Student at Newbury Elementary in Miss. Irvine's 3rd grade class…bingo."

**Uh-oh! Liz found out that John's dating Anthony's teacher! What do you think is going to happen? Let me know what you thought of the chapter! Again sorry for the wait!**


	11. Surprise!

**Like stated in the author's note for Mind Games, I'm really trying to finish these two stories up so I can bring out two new ones. This one will probably be finished first because there are only a few more chapters left, I'm thinking somewhere around 5 but it could be less, I'm not sure. This chapter is a little bit of a filler as well as a little short but it's going to lead to some serious drama! Well, WWE owns all you know and I own those you don't. Enjoy!**

~April, 2 weeks before John's Birthday, Newbury Elementary School

Jessica's POV

Everything has been perfect these last few weeks. John, Anthony and I had been spending nearly every weekend together and when Anthony goes to Liz's parents house John and I would have dates, but it wasn't the same as an outing with Anthony. Every Friday I would receive a text from John at some point saying "I can't wait to spend time with my little family." He even started taking half days on Fridays to start out weekends early.

I've noticed a change in Anthony as a teacher too. The quiet little boy who first walked into my classroom in September was gone and a very outgoing little boy had taken his place. He seemed very at ease with his classmates and raises his hand very often to answer questions and volunteer to put up exercises on the board to explain his thinking process. He's also very comfortable with me as his teacher and thankfully, never once called me Jessica in front of the class.

I quickly looked up from my desk and made sure all of the kids were silently reading their independent reading book. They had just come back from lunch and to calm them down from being hyped up from recess, I have them read quietly to relax their heart beats and put their brains back into gear. After telling Nate Brooks to stop talking to Gregory Heyman, and getting Lisa Reigns, Elizabeth Ambrose, and Isabella Rollins to actually take out their books, my eyes fell on Anthony who waved and smiled at me before returning to his book. I smiled back before attempting to grade the homework in front of me, but my mind kept wandering to our little family.

In two weeks is spring break and I was invited by John's mother to their annual family vacation to Cape Cod. It was a week full of family bonding and outdoor activities that the Cena's looked forward to going every year, especially the kids. They also celebrate John's birthday that week and she told me that she knows that he wants me to be there. While shocked and extremely flattered I didn't know if I should actually go until I told John, who then ratted me out to Anthony, who wouldn't stop begging unless I agreed to go. John later confessed that he really wanted me to go and he knew that using Anthony would make me say yes.

I was again broken from my thoughts when my phone vibrated against the table. Quickly looking up again to make sure all of the kids were focused on their books I opened the text, which was from John, and smiled.

"_I can't wait to get you alone tonight ;)" _

Suppressing a giggle I quickly sent him a reply.

"_Mr. Cena, I believe this text message is very inappropriate for school, I think you're going to have to stay after school ;)" _

I dropped my phone in my lap and waited for him to respond. Of course he was home already preparing for our picnic in the park that we would have this afternoon as Anthony was going to his grandparents. Soon my phone vibrated again, knowing this would be the last text I sent him before seeing him later I unfortunately would have to cut our fun.

"_I've been a very bad boy Ms. Irvine, please discipline me…a ruler helps ;)" _It took every ounce of self control in me not to laugh at his response.

"_As much as I love this, I have to go, I love you and I'll see you later…and I promise I won't forget the ruler : )"_

"Ok boys and girls, please take out your math work book…"

~A few hours later

I was in the car headed towards John's house. Anthony was already at his grandparents' house and it was time for John and I to have our little date. We decided since it was so nice out we would walk to the park after dropping my overnight bag at the house.

"You excited baby?" John asked me, his thumb absent mindedly running over my hand as he pulled into his drive way.

"I am, I can't wait to spend time with you." I said beaming at him. He turned off the car and told me to wait while he got our stuff. A few minutes later he came out with a picnic basket, a blanket folded on top, and a rather large Cushing Academy sweatshirt.

"Just in case you get cold." He said gesturing to the sweatshirt. I smiled and he reached out to grab my hand. We walked to the park discussing how our days were and he was filling me in on all of the activities we would be doing when "Cena-fest" happened in two weeks. Soon we were at the park and we laid the blanket down and began to pull out food, John being the man that he is was starving and we immediately dug in. He told me that he tried to make food but it wasn't working out so he ordered some food instead. I kissed him on the cheek, thanking him for his efforts.

"Now, this I actually did make." He said pulling out a small container. He pulled the top off to reveal chocolate covered strawberries. "I dipped them myself." He said proudly. I laughed and kissed him sweetly.

"They look delicious." I said. He smiled and pulled one out.

"Open." He said. I opened my mouth and he placed the strawberry inside and waited for me to bite down. When I did he took the strawberry away and waited for my reaction.

"Delicious babe." I told him.

"Thank you sweetie." He said pecking me on the lips quickly. We continued to feed each other strawberries until they were done. Just like John suspected, I did get cold and put the Cushing sweatshirt on. We stayed at the park cuddling watching the sun go down. Just before it finished the heavens opened up and it started to down pour. John and I quickly got up and folded our blanket placing it inside the basket. He grabbed my hand and we started walking to his house when he stopped me.

"Come here." He said placing the basket on a bench, as other people scattered running to their cars to avoid getting soaked.

"John, its pouring and we're walking back." I said confused as to why he'd want to stop.

"We're already wet babe, why rush going home?" he asked me. The man did have a point, we were already wet. John pulled me to him and said, "Let's dance."

"But, there's no music." I said.

"We don't need it." He said, spinning me and pulling me around with him. I couldn't help but laugh as I thought about how ridiculous we must have looked. Two people dancing around with no music in the pouring rain. After dancing for a little John pulled me closer and kissed me passionately.

"Let's go home, get these wet clothes off and warm each other up, sound good?" he whispered in my ear. All I could do was nod as he picked up the basket again and we began the journey back to his house.

How we made it back, I'll never know considering we were attached by the lips nearly the whole way home. When we got to the front step he quickly unlocked the door and picked me up, earning a surprised gasp from me. Again his lips were on mine as he used my back to push the door open the rest of the way. He dropped the basket and that's when we heard someone clear their throat.

John and I pulled away from each other to see a smartly dressed woman with two men in suits behind her. I unwrapped my legs from John and he let me down, his eyes never meeting mine.

"Hello John, Ms. Irvine." The woman spoke her eyes never leaving John's. Who was this woman and why did she know my name? I looked at John as he opened his mouth to speak, the stress clearly evident in his face.

"Liz."

WHAT?

**Oh boy do I love cliff hangers! What do you think Liz is doing in John's house and how is this going to affect John and Jessica's relationship and Jessica and Anthony's relationship? Who are the two men in suits? A lot is about to go down! Hope you liked it!**


	12. Pipe Bomb!

**I told you guys, I'm on a fricken roll! Also could I really leave you with a cliff hanger for that long? WWE owns all you know, I own those you don't! Enjoy!**

_His lips were on mine as he used my back to push the door open the rest of the way. He dropped the basket and that's when we heard someone clear their throat._

_John and I pulled away from each other to see a smartly dressed woman with two men in suits behind her. I unwrapped my legs from John and he let me down, his eyes never meeting mine._

_"Hello John, Ms. Irvine." The woman spoke her eyes never leaving John's. Who was this woman and why did she know my name? I looked at John as he opened his mouth to speak, the stress clearly evident in his face._

_"Liz."_

_WHAT?_

"Miss me?" Liz spoke, her voice so sweet it was sickening. I looked up at John as his jaw clenched.

"What are you doing here Liz?" he asked her, his voice deep and stern.

"John, maybe I should go." I said, speaking for the first time.

"No, you're staying." He said, finally looking at me.

"Actually John, if Ms. Irvine knows what's good for her," she stopped, pausing to look at me, "and her career, she should go." She finished. John looked down at me, not saying a word, but the look in his eyes said something different.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Liz spoke again. "I'm Elizabeth Herberdeu-Cena." My heart hit my stomach as she said her last name. "I believe you have my son, Anthony, in your class." She said smiling. I nearly threw-up on the spot. She knows, John and I have been caught. Tears began to well up in my eyes as I realized why she was here.

"I'll see you John." I said, going on my tipy-toes and kissing his cheek.

"Jess…" he trailed off. I turned and opened the door, and once it was closed I ran. I didn't stop until I reached my house, using the spare key under the mat I threw open my front door, quickly slammed it shut and began to sob.

~John's POV – back at the house

"I'm going to ask you again, what are you doing here?" I asked Liz, my voice slightly breaking after watching Jess run out.

"I think the better question is what are you doing John? I thought students slept with their teachers for better grades, not their fathers." She said, her fake sweetness gone.

"What I'm doing and who I'm dating doesn't concern you Liz. You left me remember? I said, how could she think she had the grounds to judge me?

"Well, it does when it concerns my son." She said. HER SON?

"YOUR SON?! Liz, you may have given birth to that boy, but you are the farthest thing from a mother to him. Jessica is more of a mother to him that you. What mother leaves her child and never looks back?" I yelled. How I ever loved this woman was beyond me. She makes the Wicked Witch of the West look like Glenda.

"You do know that what you two are doing is against the law? Once this goes public Johnny, you and her are ruined. She'll never teach in a school again, and you'll be an errand boy for my company, begging me to let you get me coffee so you can get paid." She said sickly.

"You wouldn't…" I said. There is no way she'd ruin this many lives.

"Watch me John." She said as her and her lawyers began to walk to the door.

"Wait, do what you want with my life and my career, but don't touch hers." I said, as Liz and her lawyers stopped.

"You see John, I can't do that. She should have known better." Liz said turning to face me.

"Liz, I'll do anything. I'll give you anything you want, just don't ruin her life." I begged. "Think about your son, he loves her…don't do this to him."

"There is nothing that you can give me that will make me happier than the misery I'm about to cause you and your little whore. Have a nice night John."

With that Liz and her lawyers walked out of my front door. The second she left I immediately began to call Jess, but all I was getting was her voice mail.

"Baby please pick up. I promise everything is okay, we'll be fine…you'll see…I love you." I hit end on my phone and dialed her house number. Again she didn't pick up and I left the same pleading voice mail. I kept alternating phones hoping she would eventually answer one. I don't even know if she's safe, or even if she went home.

I kept calling hoping she'd pick up. After an hour I stopped. When she was ready to talk, she'd call me, or even better, she'd come back.

~Jessica's POV

I finally managed to pick myself up and put on dry clothes. I took my soaked clothes, including John's sweatshirt, into the laundry room and decided to wash them by hand. As I scrubbed at some dirt that was on the Cushing hoodie, I began to cry as I thought about the afternoon. Everything was perfect and it should have still been that way if it wasn't for Liz. Why should John and my relationship matter to her anyway? She divorced him…or did she forget that?

I took the clothes out of the basin I was using and threw them into the dryer, turning it on. I walked back into the living room and curled up on the couch, still crying. Could John and I even still date after this? Soon I could hear my phone ringing and without getting up I knew who it was. Though none of this is his fault, I still don't want to talk to him about what happened. Maybe this is what we needed, something to show us that we should have never gone on that first date. Soon my house phone began to ring and I again I knew it was John. My body began to shake from the loud sobs that started to come out when I heard him leave a voicemail.

"_Baby please pick up. I promise everything is okay, we'll be fine…you'll see…I love you." _I could tell from his voice that everything wouldn't be fine. John continued to alternate calling my cell phone and my house phone and I fell asleep listening to the constant ringing.

~The Next Morning~

I woke up, my eyes swollen from crying and my neck sore from sleeping on the couch. After stretching I dragged myself into the kitchen to make coffee and turned on the TV to watch the morning news. On the way to the kitchen I noticed I had more voicemails, assuming they were all John I kept walking until I stopped hearing anchorman Phil Brooks speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we bring you this breaking story from Newbury Elementary School." He began. I stopped and looked at the television set, what had happened?

"It seems that one of Newbury's most esteemed teachers has been caught in a rather inappropriate relationship," he continued. Oh no…

"Ms. Jessica Irvine, a 3rd grade teacher has been sleeping with one of her student's father, well known business man, John Cena."

"Oh god, oh god, no…" I said out loud as the tears began to pour down my face.

"My son is actually in Ms. Irvine's class and I think this is very disgusting thing to do! This is also unfair to the other students like my son! How do I know that Anthony Cena isn't doing better in school than my son all because the teacher is screwing his dad!" Phil continued, his face turning red from anger. I continued to cry as Phil Brooks continued to berate me.

"So far, Newbury Elementary has done nothing to resolve this issue, and if they don't I will! I want my son out of that class! Do you hear me Newbury?! I WANT HIM OUT!" he yelled. I couldn't believe this was happening, I knew I shouldn't have dated him.

"If you don't do something soon Principle Guererro, I'm going to hire Randy Orton to take you're school down, and he'll do it too! His kid also has Ms. Irvine!" I turned the TV off, I couldn't handle anymore of what Phil was saying. I went over to the answering machine and skipped the first message, having already heard it when John left it. The next message was from Sam.

"Oh hunny, I heard what happened. John called us wondering if we had heard from you. I hope you're okay and don't worry everything is going to be fine. Randy is going to talk to Liz's lawyers and see what he can do to get her to back down, please talk to John, he needs you." I wiped away more tears as the machine went on to the next message from John's mother, telling me that everything is going to be okay and that in two weeks, we'll be in Cape Cod and nothing will go wrong. The next message nearly made me throw up.

"Good Morning Ms. Irvine, this is Vickie Guererro, it has come to mine and the boards attention that you have been engaging in an inappropriate relationship that is compromising the well being of your students. Please meet us in the conference room next to the main office at 9 am sharp to discuss your reasoning and future at Newbury Elementary." As the message cut off I dropped to the floor.

What the hell was I going to do?

**I guess you can say the shit hit the fan right? What do you think is going to happen? Is Jess going to lose her job? Will she and John stay together? Review to find out!**


	13. Moment of Truth

**Sorry, it seems like I lost a little bit of steam on updating. Every single one of my professors thought it would be okay to assign projects due at the same time. I have two more and then finals, but I'm going insane so I'm squeezing this update in. If it sucks I'm sorry! WWE owns all you know, I own those you don't.**

Jessica's POV

I ran my hair through my extremely knotted hair. My TV set was on and I'm pretty sure I'm on my third tub of ice cream. I stared at Phil Brooks' face as he continued to trash talk me, John, and our relationship. He had reported that I was under review, with a meeting set for well, now tomorrow. I had also learned from the news that they would also call John in, and every single student. To top it all off, parents, like Phil Brooks, would be watching.

I put my empty tub of ice cream next to the others and stood up. Every one of my bones cracked as I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. While pouring my glass the door bell rang. There was no hard pounding, which means it wasn't John. So far this was the longest he's gone without trying to kick my door down.

I walked over to the door and looked out my peep hole. I saw a woman, around my age, with a scarf around her head and big black sunglasses covering her eyes. Who the hell was this woman? My phone rang and I once again ignored it. My answering machine came on and soon Sam Orton's voice filled the room.

"I know you're in there, Jessica. OPEN UP!" she said as she knocked on the door again. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Oh my god." She said, putting her hand in front over her mouth. "You look…"

"I know." I said, turning my back to her and walking into the house, she followed.

"Sweetheart, you can't live like this." She said.

"I know, but I don't feel like doing anything. I just sit here and watch this asshole." I said, gesturing to the now screaming Phil Brooks. Sam reached down and picked up the remote turning the TV off, cutting Phil off in the middle of his sentence.

"You really don't need to hear that, he's just an angry parent…well an angry guy overall." She said sitting on the couch, pushing the blankets I had been using aside.

"Well he's an angry parent that enlisted the help of your husband." I said, sitting next to her.

"Randy refused." She said, unwrapping the scarf from her head.

"He did? Why? Do you know how much Phil was willing to pay him?" I asked, surprised that Randy didn't take the case.

"He did offer a lot. But, there's no amount of money Phil could have offered Randy to go against his friends. Jess, Randy is going to that meeting fighting for you." She said, I let out a small surprised gasp. Randy was going to be my lawyer at the meeting, without me even asking.

"Sam I…" I started but she cut me off.

"Don't say anything." She started, "Randy believes that there is nothing wrong with you and John dating, he's going to fight as hard as he can so that you can keep your job." I pulled Sam in a hug and repeated  
>"Thank You" over a million times.<p>

"You're welcome." She said smiling, "Now go shower you smell." She said. I laughed and bounded up the stairs to go clean myself up.

~Monday Morning – West Newbury Elementary School - 9am – The board room

I sat in front of the Board, my eyes resting on Principle Guererro, a disapproving look on her face. Beside her was Assistant Principle Brad Maddox, who was always stepping on the Principle's toes, a much sterner look on his face. Beside the board, sitting in a jury like fashion, was the parents from my class. Of course Phil Brooks sat front and center, with parents like Paul Heyman, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns. Sam was also among the parents, sitting with Maryse and Mike Mizianin. The parent that surprised me the most was Elizabeth Herbedeu- Cena. The fact that she had the nerve to show up today made my blood boil.

"Are all the parents in attendance, minus ?" Vickie spoke. I swallowed the lump in my throat when she said John's name. He was here, but we weren't allowed to see each other. The parents mumbled "Yes"

"Okay, we are all here today to discuss the issue at hand with Ms. Irvine. Ms. Irvine, is there anything you'd like to say before we review your performance this year?" she asked me. I looked to Randy as he stood up.

"Principle Guerrerro, Ms. Irvine believes that she…" he began.

"HOLD ON!" Phil Brooks stood up. I groaned inwardly. "She cannot hire a lawyer to help her! We're not in court." He said.

"You were going to hire me." Randy shot back.

"That's if the school didn't do anything. It looks to me that they've done something, don't you think Mr. Orton?" he fired back. Randy growled as Mr. Maddox spoke.

"Mr. Orton, Mr. Brooks is correct. I'm sorry but you'll need to leave." He said.

"I may not be able to be here as a lawyer," he started shifting his gaze from Brad to Phil, "But I can still fight on her behalf as a parent." Phil's face fell. Randy smirked.

"Very well," Both Brad and Vickie spoke at the same time. Vickie looked to Brad and continued speaking, "Mr. Orton, you may join the other parents." Randy walked over to where is wife was, his eyes nearly coming out of their sockets when he saw Liz.

"Now, Ms. Irvine, is there anything that you, yourself would like to say?" she asked me. I looked to Randy who nodded. I stood up and began to fight for my job.

"Mrs. Guererro, Mr. Maddox, members of the Board, I have done nothing wrong to deserve this review. I have not treated any of my students unfairly, and I do not play favorites. I love all my students and I want them all to succeed. My personal life has not once gotten in the way of my teaching." I said. "You can even look at their results on the recent state test. Not a single one of my students got under a 3."

"Ms. Irvine, we will look into that as well as interviewing students for your actions during school time hours. Now, who started this relationship, did you make a move on Mr. Cena, or did he you?" she asked. I swallowed hard. Do I throw John under the bus and say I did it, or do I tell the truth? I thought to what John might say if they ask him this question, he would say he did it.

"Mr. Cena did." I said, shakily.

"And you went along with his advances, though you knew it was wrong?" she asked again.

"Yes, I didn't want a chance to be truly happy slip by me." I said.

"So you risked the well being of your students?" she asked.

The meeting continued like this for another hour before they let the parents weigh in on what should happen. Of course Phil Brooks, along with my favorite Liz Herbedeu- Cena, led half the parents in wanting me fired, while Randy led a surprising amount of parents that nothing should happen to me, as nothing had happened to their kids.

"Ms. Irvine, you may leave the room, and we will call you back in when we have reached a decision. Mr. Henry can you please escort Ms. Irvine out, and bring Mr. Cena in." Vickie spoke.

"Ms. Irvine." Mark Henry, head of security at the school, addressed me, gesturing to the door. I walked towards door and led to sit in a chair outside the principal's office, like a kid in trouble.

~John's POV~

I walked into the board room, immediately feeling a lot of eyes on me. I sat down behind a table and waited for the chatter, which was probably about me to die down.

"Welcome Mr. Cena. I am Mrs. Vickie Guererro, the principal and this is Mr. Brad Maddox, the Assistant Principal." She said, stressing the assistant part.

"Mr. Cena we are here to ask you about your rather inappropriate relationship with Ms. Jessica Irvine, a third grade teacher here at the school." Brad started.

"Ask away, I have nothing to hide." I said confidently. There was nothing wrong with what Jessica I and were doing.

"Mr. Cena did you make any advancements on Ms. Irvine?" Brad asked me.

"Yes, I did. I sent her flowers for staying with Anthony when my babysitter quit and then I asked her on a date at parent teacher conference night." I said.

"Did you know that dating your sons teaching is morally wrong, Mr. Cena?" Vickie asked me.

"Morally? Yes. Legally? No, you cannot tell your employees who to date and not to date." I said.

"Mr. Cena, did you pursue a relationship with Ms. Irvine to ensure academic success for your son?" Brad asked me. Is this guy serious?

"Absolutely not, my son is capable of achieving academic success without my help." I responded. The meeting continued like this, with them trying to make it sound like I was only dating Jessica so my son would do well in school. I'm sorry but who would do that? The kicker was that Phil Brooks kept jumping up saying his son would cry everyday because of the favoritism from Ms. Irvine towards Anthony. While that was entertaining, Liz was even better.

"My son is Anthony Cena." She started, "it pains me that John would subject him to this," she paused, a few tears rolling down her face. "I felt betrayed when John left me, but this is the ultimate stab in the back, sabotaging our son's success." She finished. Phil sympathetically rubbed her back in support. I laughed, I didn't mean to, but I did.

"I left YOU?!" I asked, the anger from my divorce finally getting released. "Oh no, _sweetheart_, you left me AND you left your son! You want to say that I screwed him up? Look in the mirror and then tell me who put our son through more pain." I finished seething. I stood there staring holes into her. I was so mad, I barely heard Mrs. Guerrero end our meeting. Soon the security guard came and escorted me out. Much to my surprise, he led me to Jessica, who was sitting in a chair, her head in her hands. I walked over, calming down instantly and took her into my arms.

"It's going to be okay babe. Don't worry." I whispered to her as she cried into my chest.

~3rd Person POV – Student Interviews

The parents once again chattered while Ms. Irvine's entire third grade class was ushered in. They sat in rows and Mr. Maddox called them up one at a time. Most kids said that Ms. Irvine was a nice teacher and always helped out who ever needed it. Tiffany Mizianin said that Ms. Irvine had skipped her lunch one day to help her read better. Kids like Peter Cesaro, Amanda Riley, and Bobby Daniel, had nothing positive or negative to say about the young teacher. Then came Nate Brooks, Gregory Heyman, Lisa Reigns, Elizabeth Ambrose, and Isabella Rollins.

"It makes me feel really bad about myself when I see Ms. Irvine ignore me when I raise my hand to answer a question. She always picks on Anthony to go up to the board, be captain for kickball, and he always gets to be her helper. It makes me feel like Ms. Irvine doesn't like me." Nate spoke, breaking many of the parents' hearts as he spoke. What no one noticed was that Phil Brooks had given thumbs up to his son once he finished his speech. The next couple of interviews were the same as Nate's with the added, "She just doesn't like us because we're pretty." From the daughter's of the town's special forces unit, The Shield.

Soon every student had been interviewed except Anthony. While every parent was waiting for him to speak, the board skipped over him, then stating that his testimony would be biased in favor of his father and Ms. Irvine. The student's were ushered out, back to the classroom while the board room broke out in arguments.

"FIRE HER!" Phil yelled standing up. The Shield, Liz, Paul Heyman and others stood up too agreeing with him.

"Did you hear Nate's story it was heartbreaking!" one parent yelled.

"I'm sorry did you hear what my daughter said?" Mike Mizianin asked standing up? "Ms. Irvine worked a lot with my daughter to improve her reading. She even offered to tutor her further, FREE OF CHARGE! On top of that because of Ms. Irvine's dedication, my daughter is now reading 2 levels ABOVE her grade level. She should keep her job!" he finished. Many parents rejoiced at Mike's statement.

"She's an excellent teacher! Who cares about her personal life!" another parent shouted.

"I do when it concerns my son!" Phil Brooks yelled.

"Your son's a liar Brooks!" Randy stood up, growling at the older man. "No other student's except for the kids of your friends said Ms. Irvine plays favorites."

"She should be punished Orton! It's against the rules to date a student's father." Phil fired back. Randy was about to lunge at Phil when Mrs. Guererro spoke up.

"EXCUSE ME!" she shrilled. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "While yes, what Ms. Irvine did was wrong, she is an excellent teacher and I can't afford to let her go."

"WHAT?" Phil yelled.

"Mr. Brooks you did not let me finish. While she is a good teacher she needs to be punished and I can't think of any other way but to fire her." Vickie said.

"You can't fire her!" Sam said, standing up next to her husband.

"What do you suggest we do Mrs. Orton?" Brad asked her.

"Let her keep her job," Randy started, "But she can't see Mr. Cena personally anymore." He finished hanging his head.

"What?" Sam whispered.

"Done!" Brad said. "Bring them in!"

John and Jessica walked in, tear stains down Jessica's cheeks.

"Mr. Cena, Ms. Irvine, we have come to a decision." Brad started.

"Ms. Irvine, you will keep your job." Vickie stated. Everyone could hear the sighs of relief that came from both John and Jessica.

"But," the couples head shot up.

"You can no longer date Mr. Cena."

~Jessica's POV

I had to grip the table behind me to steady my balance. I could no longer see John? How is that fair? How can they tell me who I can and can't see?

"When you are to meet with John for parent teacher conference in May, there will be either myself or Mr. Maddox, in the room with you two." Vickie finished.

I'm sorry, did they think we were going to have sex on the desk?

"Do you understand?" Brad asked us.

"Yes." We both mumbled.

"Good, you both may have a few moments to say goodbye." Everyone filed out of the room leaving John and I alone.

"It's not fair." I said to John, my voice cracking as he pulled me into his arms.

"Don't worry baby, they can't stop us from being together, Randy will fix this." He said rubbing my back. I continued to cry as we stood there in silence. Soon a knock came to the door. John pulled away a little and looked into my eyes.

"I love you, always remember that okay? I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said. He leaned down and kissed me with as much passion, pain, and love he could muster. I came back with just as much force. I pulled away when Mark came back into the room, quickly leaving to go home and crawl under a rock.

~John's POV

I wiped some stray tears from my eyes and walked out of the board room to see Randy and Sam waiting for me.

"I'm sorry man." Randy said patting my shoulder.

"You have to fix this Randy. It can't be legal for them to do this." I said to him.

"You're not going to like what I'm about to tell you." He began, "But I'm the reason you guys can't be together."

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"John it was either that or her job! I thought her job was more important!" Randy fought back.

"More important than our happiness Rands?" I asked him heartbroken.

"I'm sorry John, but if you didn't work out, she wouldn't have a job, she needs this. I'm sorry man." He said. With that Randy and Sam left me standing in the school lobby, alone.

**Pretty heavy chapter huh? Next chapter we fast forward to June, to the last day of school. That will be the last chapter, and if I can write enough, there will be an epilogue. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	14. The End

Welcome to the last chapter of Teach Me! I can't believe it's over. I'm actually studying to be a teacher so this story was always a joy to write as it combined two things I love. I hope you all loved this story as much as I did! WWE owns all you know and I own those you don't. Enjoy!

June – The last day of school

Jessica's POV

After the meeting, I had taken a week off to compose myself. When I came back I pretended that nothing had happened and continued to teach the way I always had. My students never once brought up what had happened and Anthony never acted weird or brought up his father ever. I'm not going to lie, but I wished he had. I needed to know how he was doing.

The week I was supposed to go to Cape Cod was pure hell. I did nothing but cry and I barely left my house. The only time I went out was when Sam dragged me out on John's birthday, to distract me. She also never brought up how John was doing, keeping the focus on me and other things that were going on in the town.

May came and it was time for the final parent teacher conferences. I had dreaded this night more than ever, not wanting to see the parents again. I knew I'd get faces of sympathy from the parents who fought for me and prideful smirks for those who fought against me. Also I knew I'd have to see John, his name was the last one on the list, picking the latest possible time. He wasn't the worst I'd have to see though.

When Phil Brooks walked into my room that night, it took every ounce of self-control I had to not punch him in his face. He walked in smiling, greeting me politely and only kept the conversation on his son and how he was doing and his improvement over the year. The kicker was, when he left he thanked me for being such an incredible teacher and for helping his son improve both academically and as a person. If looks could kill, we'd have a new local anchorman.

Right before John came in, Vickie and Brad took seats in my classroom. I rolled my eyes at the ridiculousness of them being there but I wasn't allowed to say anything about it. When John walked in my heart broke at seeing him in the condition he was in. His eyes had no color, the blue fading into dingy grey and his face seemed it had aged over a few weeks. He sat down and we dully discussed how Anthony had done this year. It was the hardest parent meeting of my life and he must have thought so too, because after ten minutes he got up and walked out, stating he couldn't do this. When leaving he shot a glare at the Principal and the Assistant Principal, shaking his head in disapproval. After Vickie and Brad left, I burst into tears on the spot. I kept telling myself that this was the last time I'd have to see him and in just a few short weeks Anthony would no longer be my student.

I now stood in front of the class giving them my final "speech" to them as they would be entering the fourth grade in September.

"Boys and girls I want to thank you for such a wonderful year. You are all so smart and were a joy to teach. I know you will all do great in fourth grade and I'm honestly jealous of the fourth grade teachers for getting to have you guys next year. Now instead of learning on the last day, I made cupcakes and we're going to have a party!" the class cheered and I smiled. I walked over to my desk and took out the cupcakes I had made the night before. I passed them out and poured drinks for the kids. They all talked and chattered about the upcoming summer and I even joined in on a few conversations. Soon it was time for the final bell and I helped the kids clean up. I hugged each kid as they left telling them how much I'd miss them. When it was time to say goodbye to Anthony I talked with him a little longer than the rest of the kids.

"Anthony, I want to thank you for acting so grown-up throughout everything that happened this year." I said.

"No problem Ms. Irvine. I just wish you could still come over." He told me. My heart broke.

"I know buddy, but the board said I can't anymore." I said sadly. He nodded.

"Now, you be good for your dad and for your teacher next year," I said as I hugged him, "Tell your dad I say hi, and that I miss him." Anthony nodded again and walked out the door. I took a deep breath and faced the students that were left. Soon they were all gone and I wiped a few tears from my face as I packed up the remaining things around the classroom. I went over to my desk and began to gather my things when I heard a knock on the door. Who would knock on my door now? Especially when it's wide open. I turned around to see Anthony, John standing behind him. My breath caught in my throat, he looked so much better than he did in May.

"Ms. Irvine, I wanted to personally thank you for a wonderful year." John said smiling.

"You're welcome Mr. Cena. It was an honest joy to teach your son." I said back.

"Now, it's the last day of school…and Anthony has left your classroom and is officially a fourth grader." He said, taking a few steps into my classroom.

"Yes, he is. I'm sad that he's no longer my student." I said.

"Well, now that he's no longer your student…" he said standing only a foot away from me now. "I can ask you this." I nearly passed out when John got down on one knee.

"Jessica Irvine, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" he asked me, a huge smile on his gorgeous face. My hand flew over my mouth as I nodded yes, not being able to find words. He laughed and slipped the gorgeous diamond ring on my finger. He picked me up and spun me around as we heard people clapping. I looked to the door and saw Randy, Sam, Anthony, Alanna, and even Vickie and Brad smiling. Anthony came running over to us and I hugged him tightly. I looked up at Vickie who said, "He's no longer your student." And I smiled, she had approved this. Maybe she wasn't so against me as I thought. I looked up and John who leaned down and kissed me. I couldn't be happier with how things turned out.

~September – New school year

I stood at the front of my classroom writing my welcome message on the board. The new students would be here soon and I just had this last minute thing to before they walked in.

While writing on the board I had to be careful of my growing belly. John and I had gotten married in the middle of August. We had a small and intimate ceremony with some family and a few close friends. We would have liked to waited a little longer, but in the middle of July we found out that we'd be having our first child together. Anthony was so excited that he was going to be a big brother.

I took a deep breath and rubbed my small belly. I was almost four months, due in April around John's birthday. I would miss the end of the year with these students and it made me sad. I would have to say goodbye much sooner than I wanted to. Soon all the kids came in and found their seats. Once they quieted down I started to speak.

"Hello Class! I am Mrs. Cena and welcome to the third grade!

**I hope you all liked it! I included the epilogue in this chapter because it would have been too short on its own. Please look out for 2 new stories I will be coming out with soon! One is a request that is Randy Orton and an OC and the other is from my own mind which will be my first chapter story of CM Punk and an OC! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
